Sentirse apreciado
by Stephie-Rowena
Summary: Isaac hace mucho que no sentía todo lo que Scott le hacía sentir. Mi primer Scisaac. Leve mención de sterek. Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Teen Wolf y Mtv, a quienes les agradezco eternamente que los hayan creado :D


Luego de todo lo que sucedió con su padre, Isaac, había dejado de creer que las personas se preocuparían o cuidarían de él, pero estaba equivocado. Y se fue dando cuenta de esto cuando decidió formar parte de la manada de Derek. La forma en la que lo convenció de convertirse en lobo significó mucho para él; las palabras que le dijo dejaban entrever cierta preocupación por su vida. Lo había estado observando, se había dado cuenta de que su padre lo agredía y fue el primero en ofrecerle ayuda.  
Después se unió a la manada Erica, con ella estableció una relación casi de hermanos. Ambos habían sufrido mucho antes de convertirse en lobos y ahora, pese a que Derek no era muy expresivo, ellos formaban parte de algo. Con la llegada de Boyd ellos se dieron cuenta de que eran una familia, bastante rara, pero una familia al fin.  
Los tres no se separaban a menos que su alpha se los pidiera. Derek a veces —la mayoría de ellas— se pasaba un poco con ellos. Isaac sabía que aquellos rudos entrenamientos eran tan exigentes porque, tarde o temprano, se enfrentarían a peligros mayores. Pero Boyd y Erica no lo vieron así y abandonaron la manada de Derek. Esos días, Isaac, estuvo muy preocupado por ellos, especialmente cuando se enteró acerca de la manada de alphas. Por suerte durante todo el rollo del kanima estableció una buena amistad con Scott y Stiles, principalmente con Scott. Él se lo atribuía al hecho de que ambos eran hombres-lobo, por lo que tenían muchas cosas en común. Así que cuando se enteró de que a Boyd y a Erica los habían matado, Scott estuvo ahí para consolarlo, como él estuvo para Scott el día en que terminó con Allison.  
Aquella amistad fue creciendo con el tiempo, comenzaron a pasar la mayoría de los días juntos, tanto en el Instituto como fuera de él. A veces Scott y Stiles discutían porque ya no pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. Stiles culpaba a Isaac por esto, a veces él pensaba que lo que decía el chico era verdad, pero Scott lo hacía entrar en razón al decirle que solo estaba celoso de él. Ambos eran hombres-lobo y entendían cosas que Stiles, por su condición humana, nunca comprendería.  
No recuerda bien en qué momento sus sentimientos hacia Scott empezaron a cambiar. El moreno se preocupaba mucho por él y hace mucho tiempo que nadie tenía esas consideraciones con él. Nunca llegó a decirselo por temor a que su amistad acabara, además sabía los sentimientos que Scott tenía por Allison, por lo que sabía muy bien que no tendría ninguna oportunidad con él. Se iba a tener que conformar con ser solamente su amigo.  
Las discusiones entre Stiles y Scott cesaron, no porque hubieran arreglado las cosas sino que Stiles ahora pasaba más tiempo con Derek. Scott le comentó que esto le preocupaba, temía que Stiles saliera lastimado. Así que un día se decidieron espiarlos, para ello debían ser más silenciosos que de costumbre, pues Derek podría descubrirlos y eso sí que sería un problema. Lo que vieron nunca se lo esperaron, de hecho nunca pensaron que Derek y Stiles podrían soportar un día entero juntos sin matarse, pero al parecer se equivocaron y bastante. Stiles y Derek se estaban besando como si no hubiera un mañana. Ambos se quedaron mirando por unos minutos con expresión perpleja y después de escuchar el ofrecimiento que le estaba haciendo el alpha al chico decidieron huir lo más rápido de allí antes de que sus cerebros quedarán más traumados de lo que ya habían quedado.  
— ¿Puedes creerlo? —Isaac negó con la cabeza— Stiles y Derek...  
— Lo sé...  
— ¡Dios! ¡Y, y, y lo que le dijo!  
— Ajá —dijo asintiendo aún sin creer lo que había visto.  
— ¡Wow! Nunca me lo imagine, ellos se odiaban.  
— Bueno, del odio al amor hay un solo paso o eso es lo que dicen.  
Cuando estuvo solo, Isaac, recordó aquel beso que se estaban dando Derek y Stiles. Era un beso salvaje y a la vez lleno de amor. No pudo evitar imaginar cómo sería darle un beso así a Scott. La imagen de sus labios unidos a los del moreno le aceleró el corazón y lo excitó como nunca antes.  
— ¡Hey! —dijo la voz de Scott entrando a su habitación— ¿Estás bien? —él asintió como pudo, intentando controlarse para no besarlo en ese mismo momento— ¿Seguro? Porque desde la cocina tu corazón se escuchó como si estuvieras a punto de sufrir un ataque o algo —Isaac volvió a asentir y luego respiró profundamente.  
— Estoy bien, Scott, no te preocupes —le aseguró con una sonrisa que Scott le devolvió un poco más aliviado y dejó nuevamente la habitación.  
Isaac lo vio salir, se tomó la cabeza con las manos, no iba a poder controlarse toda la vida. Quizás algún día se atrevería a besarlo. Sonrió al pensarlo, quizás mañana mismo lo intentaría.


End file.
